borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Looking for best possible Invader Sniper
I have lots and lots i will be willing to dupe, some are self found on single player, some i got from a friend who believes some are constructs of highest possible damage (250+hr i feel i deserve a good anarchy with a scope), but most are self found including my 1090 damage bessie, over 98 acc, .5 FR 6 shot, so if you have a high damage non elemental invader i will be very intrested, my current best is 345 damage, ok scope, pretty acc and a good clip, i will be very honest about what is self found and what i was given, nothing is overpower, no anarchy snipers or shredders shredders, or any of the other silly crap. i work the graveyard shift at work so my hrs are kinda weird i will be on today after 8 am central time, till noonish or i am on late after 11pm central time Xbox GT SinsterNobody 09:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) If your still looking for an Invader, i have a lvl 60 ppz77.g crimson invader with 448 damage, 97.5 acc.,2.1 f.r., and 15 mag. im not always hooked up to the internet so let me know here if your interested . Im on the eastcoast.Veggienater 19:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I found this gun a while back and got rid of it: Jakobs Fearsome Thunder Level 48 969 DMG 0.4 ROF 5 rds accuracy was either 94.9 or 96.9 zoom 1.7x 500% Critical Hit Damage 500% Burst Fire Stability Negative 1 Billion; I haven't seen anything like it again. At the time I hadn't looked at this Wiki and didn't know anything about the gun parts. I haven't heard of anyone who found a Thunder with the Invader part to give it burst fire. But they do exist so just keep looking. Bnc92781 20:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) @bnc-- i do believe that was a modded gun you are refering to. a jacobs gun with a hyperion part cant spawn legit.Veggienater 20:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) The best one I have has 462 Dmg, 98.3 Acc, 2.4 Rof, 15 Rounds. I am on all the time so just message me on live when you want it. GT: doreycole Doreycole 22:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I am absolutely positive it was a legit weapon. I was playing single player and offline. At the time I had only played online with 1 person, who is a friend of mine and didn't know anything about modded weapons, and hadn't ever taken any weapons from him. Unless modded guns somehow get dropped in single player, offline games. It wasn't called an Invader, but it had the 500% Burst Fire Count tagline. Bnc92781 23:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well i cant say where you think you found it but if it had a 500% burst fire and was a Jacobs rifle, it was a mod because only the invader has it as far as i know. Also only other guns with burst fire while scoped are the invader pistol and destuctor combat rifle, all three of which are Hyperion weapons i believe. You must be mistaken about where you got it or it was a Bessie which is a pearlecent that has 500% critical hit damage and is a Jacobs sniper. And if what you say is true about the negative stability, that is proof that it was a mod . Veggienater 01:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) If you're still looking for a better one I have a lvl 60 Crimson Invader with 471 Dmg, 98.5 Acc, 1.2 RoF, and a 15 mag. Let me know. Gamertag is MC Clatchey. 03:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) @BNC yeah its absolutely a mod no way that would spawn legit seriously it doesn't matter what you claim with those specs its modded period end of story DroidCLH 05:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC)